Is This Normal
by gaarablack
Summary: Sasuki has two brothers, two parents, and her boyfriend is her oldest brother's best friend. she loves Kisame, but after high school thing start going down hill can she, and Kisame make it, or will they're seven year relationship fall a part? fem Sasuke, and slight mention of fem Deidara.
1. Now I know

"Sasuki Kisame coming over."

Itachi said walking into my room. I smiled at him.

"kay big brother."

I said. the doorbell rang. I perked up knowing it was Kisame. Itachi, and I walked downstairs together to get the door. Kisame walked in with Hidan. I hate Hidan he's always mean to me, and today was no exception for him.

"Heard you got knifed."

Hidan said. Yep that's right some guy that I turned down at school got pissed, and cut my side. I had to get five stitches. I rolled my eyes trying ignore him.

"Hidan leave her alone."

Kisame said. I blushed. Honestly Kisame is my love crush, but I haven't told anyone. He's always defending me, and always nice to me.

"So Ki Ki…"

"Hidan."  
Kisame warned. Hidan shrugged him off.

"Daddy wasn't to happy now was he?"  
I ignored him looking away from him. I felt a nudge from Hidan again.

"What?"

"I heard that your daddy doesn't like you cause you're a girl."

"Hidan!"  
Kisame shouted pushing Hidan away from me. Itachi, and Sai ran over to me.

"What's going on?"

Sai asked me.

"Hidan again."  
I told him. I looked around for him, but he wasn't there, and nether was Kisame. Sai shot up, and so did I when we heard something break. I ran outside. Kisame had Hidan in a headlock, and there was a broken vase on the ground. I had no idea what was going on but Hidan said something that only Kisame, and Itachi heard.

"What wrong?"

I asked Sai. He just shook his head saying not now. Hidan left pissed as hell, and Itachi dragged Kisame to his room leaving me confused. Later when Kisame was leaving I stopped him.

"What was that about?"

I asked pointing upstairs. He shrugged.

"Can't tell you kid sorry."

He told me reaching for the doorknob. I grabbed his arm forcing him to turn to me.

"Please tell me my brothers won't you're the only who would, and the truth."

He sighed, and pointed outside. I nodded following him out. We sat on the steps.

"While Hidan, and me was in that little fight Hidan let something slip that I didn't want your family to know?"

"What was it?"  
I asked. Kisame looked away from me, and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

'Since when does he blush?'

I thought. He turned back to me.

"I told him to leave you alone, and he said… he said…"

I could tell that Kisame didn't know how to tell me.

"It's ok."  
I told him putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed again.

"He said you mean your little love."

I stared at him in shock. Love?

"Why, why would he say that?"

I asked. His blush got worse.

"Because I kinda like you, and he knows that."

Kisame explained. I blushed thinking about my own feelings for the oddly blue boy. He looked away from me. I put a hand on his face turning him to me.

"Sasuki."  
He mouth. I smiled, and kissed him on the lips. He was shock at first, but kissed back afterwards. We pulled away in need for air.

"Kisame I like you to."  
I said. He smiled at me, and pulled me into another kiss. He rapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap. I let his hands travel up my shirt.

"I should go before your brothers come out to kill me."  
Kisame said pulling away. I pouted, but nod in agreement. I got off his lap sitting on the steps. He got up looking around real quick, and kissed me one last time before leaving.

"I'll see you later."  
He said.

"Yeah."

I smiled to myself. I had Kisame as a boyfriend now. I was really happy now. I never been this happy ever.

'I wonder what the future will bring for us.'

I thought.

{Seven Years Later}

"Sasuki!"  
Naruto shouted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"We're graduating today! Isn't that amazing!"

"Yes Naruto it is amazing. It's amazing that your grades got you this far."

I said.

"Hey! My grades are good."  
He defended.

"Yes Naruto D, D, D, D, D+, D is really good."  
He glared at me.

"I hate you."

"And love you."

Kisame rapped his arms around my waist from behind pulling me against his chest.

"And I love you to."  
I said turning in his arms.

"Bleh! Get a room!"  
Naruto said when we started kissing.

"Go away."  
I moaned into Kisame mouth. Naruto huffed, and walked away. We pulled away.

"So you ready for collage life with me?"

He asked.

"Hell no."

"Yeah well as soon as I get you in that room you'll be lucking to go bathroom when I'm awake."  
I blushed. Kisame, and me been dating, and going strong for the past seven years. He graduated from high school three years ago. We started dating when I was eleven, and he was fourteen. We haven't done it together yet, but I'm still a virgin, and he's not. I wished he had waited cause it happened like two weeks before we got together. Oh well point is that I told him that if he's in the same collage I'm going to after I graduate then we can do it when we move in together, and if he's not then he'll have to wait till after we're married.

"Kisame I have to go."  
I said trying to get out of his hold on me.

"I don't know I might just eat you."  
He joked.

"Down Sharky down."

I got out of his grasp with him huffing as I left. I sat next to Naruto waiting for our names, and our friends names to be called.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

I clapped for Naruto as he walked on stage. He did a back flip on stage before taking his diploma, and doing another flip off stage this time.

"I still can't believe he graduated. I feel sorry for the collage that lets him in."  
Tsunade said. I giggled along with everyone else.

"Hey Tsunade…"

"Sit down Uzumaki, or I'll put you in summer school."  
Tsunade threaten. Naruto huffed crossing his arms.

"You can't do that I don't go here anymore."  
Naruto grinned at her. I shook my head at my best friend's stupidly. Tsunade raised a brow at him.

"Wanna bet?"

She asked. Naruto was about too abject, but I pulled him to his seat.

"Shut up you moron."  
I hissed. He slouched in his seat pouting.

"Our top student Sasuki Uchiha."  
I stood up for my name. I walked up to the stage looking out to the crowd. I saw Itachi, and Sai, but not my parents. I stared at the two empty chairs next to Itachi hurt.

'They didn't even come.'

I thought. I shook Tsunade's hand, took my diploma, and went back to my seat. I looked back at Sai he shrugged his shoulders. I looked next to him at Kisame.

"It's ok babe."

He mouth. I faced forward with a cold look.

"Sasuki what's wrong?"

Naruto asked. I shook my head at him. I couldn't get it they made sure they were earlier for Itachi's, and Sai's, but mine they didn't even show.

'Now I know.'

I thought. I always knew dad's favorite was Itachi's, and Sai's mom's, but to not even show up for me.

"They never cared."

I said out loud.

"Sasuki?"  
Naruto asked. I glared at him, and left not caring what people thought I did my best for my parents, and they didn't even show. I ran down the halls stopping at the trophy case. Itachi the smartest student in this school since Minato Namikaze. Sai number one at all school clubs, and volunteer work. Sasuki Uchiha best at sports girls, and boys team. Mom, and dad are in Itachi's, and Sai pictures… nether of them are in mine.

"Sasuki you ok babe?"

Kisame asked. I turned to look at him with a smile.

"Of course."

I kissed on the lips.

"Come on I have pictures to take with friends that I might never see again."  
I said grabbing his arm. I took pictures with everyone with a smile.

"Sasuki I'm sorry about our parents I don't know where they are."

Sai apologized. I shook my head at him.

"Don't worry. Itachi come on I want a picture with the three of us!"

I called Itachi. He came over picking me up.

"I'm sorry."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm fine. Smile."

I said. The boys smiled at the camera.

"Cute vary cute, and you two looked good to."

Kisame said.

"I want one of us now."

I rapped my arms around his waist. He gave the camera to Itachi. I looked up at him real quick, and he pulled me into a hot kiss.

"Ok I took the picture now stop."

Itachi said. We didn't.

"I am going to make sushi."

Sai threatened. We pulled away. We went home to get ready for the party we were having to day.

"We're home!"

Mom called.

"Mom dad where were you to?"

Sai asked.

"We made it a day to ourselves."  
Dad said.

"Dad it was Sasuki's graduation today."

Itachi told him.

"Oh god! We forgot."

Mom said. I felt a ping in my heart. Mom came into the room with concern eyes.

"Hey mom what's up?"

I asked putting on a fake smile for them.

"Honey I am so sorry. We…"

I put a finger up stopping her.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Really."

I told her.

"Good girl."

Dad said heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks dad."

I whispered.


	2. Party!

I got a text from Kisame saying he be here in five. I smiled for real at that I needed him here.

"But dad you…"  
I covered Sai's mouth shaking my head no.

"Ok well what are you kids doing?"

Dad asked.

"Getting ready for the party."

I told him. He tsked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well we had a busy day, and like to relax at our house without a bunch of kids here with loud music."  
Dad said. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying.

"Ok I'll call Sakura, and see if she can have it."  
I said. I called Sakura telling her that something came up, and if she could have the party. She said yes. I got ready to leave putting on a tight short blue tank, white short shorts, and white sleeves that go from my wrist to my elbows. When I went downstairs Kisame was waiting for me with my dad glaring at him. He hates the fact that we been dating, and that we're moving in together for collage.

"where do you think your going like that?"

father asked.

"Hey Kisame we better go."

I said dragging him out the door.

"Sasuki…!"

dad got cut off after the door closed. Dad won't come out now that we're outside he wouldn't want to make a scene.

"Aren't we going with your brothers?"

He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be in the same room as my parents."

I told him.

"Oh… ok."  
He pulled me into the car kissing me my neck.

"Ahh! Kisame!"  
I said trying to push him away. He nibbled on my neck. I bit my lip trying not to moan. It failed.

"Kisame."

"Not in my car."  
Itachi groaned. I pushed Kisame away blushing.

"Ready to go?"

I asked. When we got to Sakura's everyone was already there. I talked to Naruto, and his boyfriend Gaara for little while, drank a few beers with them, and had a shot, or two.

"Hey baby."

I said hanging around Kisame's neck.

"How drunk are you?"

He asked grinning.

"Drunk enough to dance in a way that I wouldn't dance with you before, and not so drunk that I would let you take advantage."

I told him. He kissed me, and pulled me onto the dance floor. I bumped against him his hands placed on my hips holding me even closer against him.

"Sasuki you ok?"  
He asked. I slid down his body, and slid back up it. He moaned in pleasure as I put more pressure on his area. The song 'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopez, and Pitbull blasted through the speakers.

"I'm fine."

I finally said. I turned so I was facing him.

"Itachi told me what happened."  
Kisame said. I rapped my arms around his neck pulling him to my lips.

"Shut up about my parents, and kiss me."

I said. He kissed me on the lips his tongue going strait for my tongue. I moaned as it massaged mine. We were still dancing to the music while we made out.

"Get a room!"

Someone shouted. I pulled away seeing Naruto grinning at us. Gaara rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Fuck off Blondie!"  
Kisame said.

"I can do that."

Gaara said pulling the blond away from us. I giggled.

"Naruto what are you gonna do?"

I asked more to myself then Kisame.

"Sasuki dad wants you home."  
Sai said. My happy mood went down the toilet at the word 'dad.'

"I'm not ready."  
I told him. Sai sighed.

"He just called me saying that if you didn't get home in…"

"I don't care! I don't care, and why should I? They didn't care when they missed my graduation so why should I care when he wants me home?"  
I was close to tears now. I just wanted to forget my parents for the night, but no dad always finds away to ruin my happiness.

"Sasuki it's ok you don't want to leave. you don't have to."  
Kisame reassured me. I nodded resting my head on his shoulder.

"Father is not going to be happy."

Sai said.

"Fuck off."  
Kisame said to him. Sai walked away, but not before giving a disappointed look.

"Kisame?"

"Yes?"  
I looked up at him.

"Can we go for a walk? I don't want to be here with my brothers."  
I told him. He nodded leading me out the door. We walked in silence for a few minutes the cold summer air hitting my face, and the tears that ran it.

"Sasuki here."  
Kisame said handing me a beer.

"Where did you get this?"

I asked taking it.

"I grabbed them on the way out."  
He said. My phone rang in my bra.

"That's my dad's ring tone."

I said. The song 'not afraid' by Eminem repeating over, and over again as he continued to call. Kisame reached into my bra taking it out.

"Kisame!"

I said covering my chest while blushing like mad.

"Hello?"

He answered. my jaw dropped.

"Kisame."

I growled. He waved his hand at me telling me to hush up.

"Yeah…? She's staying out a little later you can understand that…? Mr. Uchiha…"

"Dad stop calling me I will stay out as late as I want just like you let the boys do."  
I said before hanging up. I felt like chucking my phone across the street, but didn't instead I put it back where it was.

"Let's go back to Sakura's."

Kisame said taking my hand. He led me inside kissing me on the lips as we went back on the dance floor. Our body pressed together the whole night as we dance up against each other. Kisame got a few glares from Itachi, and Sai during the night when his hands would touch my privet making me gasp. I would scold him, and he would do it again, but honestly I liked it. I liked the way his hands would run down my sides to my legs, the way when they would come back up, the way they lift my shorts as well, and the way his fingers brushed against my in closed clit.


	3. Death

"Ready to go?"  
He asked as the song 'call me maybe' by Carly Rea Jepsen ended.

"Yea I guess."  
I said. We found my brothers, and headed out. On the way Itachi was lecturing me about how I ignored dad, and turned off my phone. Finally forty minutes later we were home after dropping Kisame cause there no way I was gonna let him drive home, and declawing him from lips. I walked inside heading to the stairs when…

"Sasuki Ai Uchiha get in here right now."  
Dad called from the living room. I huffed.

'Great.'

I thought. I walked into the room seeing mom sitting in an armchair beside dad's.

"Yea?"

I asked leaning on the wall the alcohol taking it toll. He glared at me.

"What gave you the right to talk to me like that?"  
He demanded. I shrugged.

"You were bugging so I did."

I said. Dad's nostrils flared a sign that he was pissed now.

"You don't speak to me that way."  
He growled.

"I'm going to bed."  
I said turning away. Dad shouted for me to get back there, but didn't listen. I was gonna regret all this in the morning, but for now I just wanted to go to bed. A hand roughly grabbed my arm turning me around, and the other slapped me across the face. I held my cheek in my pain looking up at my father.

"When I say something you do it. If this is how your gonna act then you are never seeing Kisame again."  
He growled. I glared at him. Who was he to say I can't see Kisame anymore we were moving in together in like two months.

"You don't have a say anymore I'm eighteen now, and I'm going to collage."

I told him. I glance at mom she was just standing there watching. She didn't even say anything when dad struck me. I heard running upstairs.

"What was that?"

Itachi demanded. Sai looked at me seeing the bruise on my left cheek.

"Dad what did you do?"

Sai said running up to me. Itachi stared in shock at dad.

"Itachi I don't want that blue freak here anymore."

Dad said turning away. I felt the tears start again. I didn't like it when people said nasty things about Kisame.

"Dad he is not a freak."

Itachi said barely above a whisper.

"Itachi he is changing my daughter, and I don't like it."

Dad said.

"Dad you're the reason she's like this!"

Itachi shouted. I stared in shock at him. Itachi never shouted at dad.

"He's right dad you're the reason, and you mom."

Sai said looking at mom. Mom stood there watching I didn't see anything her eyes that would tell me how she was feeling.

"What?"

Dad said cocking a brow at us.

"Dad your always doing things for me, and mom for Sai you never do anything like you done for us with Sasuki."

Itachi explained. I ran upstairs not wanting to hear anymore today have been the worst day of my life. I found out that my parents don't love me like they love my brothers, that they don't think about me like my brothers, and when come to people who loves me it's my brothers, and Kisame.

"Sasuki get down here!"  
Dad shouted.

"No!"  
I shouted back.

"Dad leave her alone she's feeling hurt right now emotionally, and fiscally."

I heard Sai said before I slammed my door Leaning against it, and sliding down it. I gasped through sobs trying to calm down. I cried myself to sleep there. I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I took my phone out of my bra turning it on I notice I had a miss call from Itachi 5:34 am. I listened to the message.

"Sasuki this is Itachi. Mom, and dad were in a crash last night, and are in the ER. Come here as soon as you get this bye."

He hung up. I stared at my phone in shock.

'A crash?'

I thought. I took a shower, got dress, and left. I called Kisame telling him what happened, and that I was picking him up in his car. When I got there he was already waiting outside for me.

"How are they?"

He asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know I haven't called."  
I told him. He gave me a strange look.

"Why?"

He asked.

"Don't know just haven't."  
I said as I pulled into the parking lot. I called Sai asking what floor they were on.

"Sasuki!"  
Sai said running up to me hugging me to death.

"Sai stop."  
I said pushing him away.

"How are they?"

Kisame asked Itachi.

"I don't know they haven't told us anything."  
I could see that Itachi have been somewhat crying, and same with Sai. We sat in silence for hours none of us saying a word to each other. Kisame would pat the boys backs, and he would hold me. I don't know why but I don't feel anything for this. To me it feels like I'm watching the news as they announce someone's death. At 1:30 the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could, but they didn't make it."  
He said. The boys were staring at nothing. I huffed before heading out.

"I'm leaving Kisame you coming?"

I asked over my shoulder. He followed me outside before grabbing my wrist.

"Are you ok?"

He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I said handing him the keys.

"You don't want to talk about it?"  
I shook my head.

"I just want to eat."

I said getting in. we had the funeral three days later all our friends, and family came saying how sorry they were for our lost. I just sat there telling anyone who asked 'if I was alright?' that I was fine.

"Sasuki you ok?"

Naruto asked.

"Yea I guess."  
I told him. He nodded before walking back over to Gaara. That night Itachi went to stay


	4. Maybe You Should Leave

That night Itachi went to stay with Pein, and Konan for the night saying that he needed to get away from the house. And Sai went to stay with Naruto, and Gaara. Kisame was staying the night saying that he didn't want me to be alone. He really been getting on my nerves since my parents died always asking me if I was ok, or if I wanted to talk about it. I always said no. We were currently sitting on the coach in front of the TV watching transformers the third film.

"Sasuki are you sure your ok?"  
I growled.

"Yes Kisame."  
I snapped. This was getting old. I get that he's worried about me, but I told him I'm fine to many times today. He took his arm off from around my shoulders looking me dead in the eye.

"Sasuki you shouldn't hold in your feelings it's ok to cry for this."

He said seriously. I shook my head at him.

"Kisame I'm fine so stop asking."  
A growled escaping from my throat. He shook his head at me.

"No your not. You get way to angry way to fast now a days, and your not happy anymore."

"Maybe I'm getting piss because you keep asking stupid questions, and maybe I'm not happy anymore because all you do is tell me to let my feelings out!"  
I stormed out of the room into the hallway.

"I'm just trying to be there for you. God! I don't want you hurting I love you."

"Like I care."

I muttered. I looked to Kisame after the words left my mouth. He stared at me hurt written all over his face. I looked down.

"Do you even love me?"

He demanded. I turned away from him.

"Kisame stop being stupid. God your spending way to much with Deidara."

I heard him growl.

"Deidara is not stupid, and she's my, and Itachi's best friend…"

"Well if you like her so much then what are you doing with me?"

"Sasuki what is this? I don't know who you are but I don't like it."  
He growled. I thought for a minute.

"Well then maybe you should leave."

I said.

"Maybe I should."

He shot back. He pushed past me grabbing his keys, and jacket on the way out. The door slammed behind him as he left. I heard the car start before pealing out of the driveway. I held my waist as my body shook, and my legs gave under me as I let out a sob.

"Kisame."

I choked. What have I done? My boyfriend of seven years who always said he loved me even in front of his friends no matter how embarrassing it was. The same man that was always there for me whenever I needed him. Gone. I been a bitch to him since my parents died, and all he wanted was my happiness. I stood up heading upstairs to the shower. I undressed looking at myself in the mirror I notice that I was looking skinny from lack of food. I sighed getting under the running water the hot water running down my body felt good. I stared at the wall thinking how I just lost Kisame. Tears fell down my face along with water drops.

{Kisame's POV}

I drove to the bar near Sasuki's feeling crappy.

'How could she have wanted that?'

I thought as I got off. I walked inside going strait for the bar. I ordered a beer, and a shot of sake wanting to wash the past hour away. Outside I heard thunder, and then lighting came soon after.

"Here."  
The bartender said handing me my stuff. I took the shot first thanking him before I drank the beer. I didn't get it Sasuki, and I been together for years now, and we never fought until today. I ran my hands through my hair thinking about her.

"Hey big boy what you up to?"

A girl asked. She was around my age, and had a nice looking body.

'Not as nice as Sasuki's.'

I thought. I shook my head sharply.

"Just thinking."

I told her. She nodded.

"Well do you want to dance?"  
She asked placing her hand on my shoulder. I stared at it, it was all so foreran to me now.

"No I'm good."  
I told her. She pouted at me.

"You sure?"

I sighed.

"Yeah."

I said. I couldn't help thinking about Sasuki's pouts. She didn't do them to often, but when she did they were cute, and fitted her. I thought about what had happened before I left how she said 'like I care.' After I said I love you to her. My temper rose thinking about it.

"Bitch!"  
I shouted tossing my beer to the side. It hit the wall with a loud crash.

"Nother one?"

The bartender asked. I glared at the floor like it was Sasuki.

"Yeah."

I answered sitting in the chair again.

"Break up?"  
He asked. I looked up at him with a force smile.

"How you know?"  
I asked taking a sip. He shrugged.

"Been there. What happened? Collage getting to you guys?"

He asked.

"We didn't get to that."

I said.

"Huh?"  
He asked cleaning a glass.

"She just got out of high school."  
I said.

"How much younger?"

He asked.

"Three years."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Seven years. We started when she was eleven, and I was fourteen. I'm her older brother's best friend. I don't even think she talked about me to much with her friends"

_I told him._


	5. I'm Sorry

"Name?"

"Sasuki Uchiha."

"I seen her with what's his name? Uh… crap it would come to me. He's a red head."

"Sasori no Donna?"

I offered.

"Yeah that's him! Man she's a cutie."

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Yeah when he drags her here she would sit at the bar, and talk to me waiting for her friend to be done with whatever he was doing."

I nodded.

"Oh yeah?"

I said. I didn't want to talk about Sasuki I was here to forget her.

"Yeah one time she talked only about her boyfriend."  
I looked up at the man eyebrow up.

"What?"

I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it was last month. She was saying how happy she'll be finally be out of her parents house, living with her boyfriend, and starting something for real with him. That's you right?"

I stared at him.

'Sasuki wanted something real?'

"Like what?"

I asked not getting it. Weren't what we had real to her?

"Like not being the Virgin Mary of her friends, and being able to live with you."

"Well that won't be happening."

I grumbled. I glared at the floor again.

"What happened?"  
The man asked.

"Her parents died."

"Ouch!"

"All I was doing was asking her if she wanted to talk about it, or if she was ok. Today she had enough with it I guess, and we got into it."

I growled.

"Listen that girl is head over heels for you, and one little fight ain't going to change that. Be right back."

The man said going to help someone. I clenched, and unclenched my beer. I thought about a few times together.

"Because I kinda like you."

"Kisame I like you to."

"Kisame thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me be me."

"Anytime."

"I love you Kisame"

"I love you to Sasuki."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know how you got in my shark heart, but you did."  
"I love your shark heart."

"Kisame when we get into collage, and if your in the same one as me then we can you know?"

"Alright!"

"But if you don't then you'll have to wait till we're married."

"Well that's one way to get me to ether study, or go buy a ring."

"Idiot."

"Your idiot."

"I'm just trying to be there for you. God! I don't want you hurting I love you."

"Like I care."

"Do you even love me?"

"Kisame stop being stupid. God you're spending way to much with Deidara."

"Deidara is not stupid, and she's my, and Itachi's best friend…"

"Well if you like her so much then what are you doing with me?"

"Sasuki what is this? I don't know who you are but I don't like it."  
"Well then maybe you should leave."

"Maybe I should."

That last one hurt. My grip on the bottle tightened shattering it in my hand. Blood drip from the cuts.

"You ok?"

The bartender asked. I grabbed my wallet paying for the drinks before running out to my car. I was dripping wet by the time I got in. I started it taking off.

{Sasuki's POV}

I turned off the water when it turned cold. I rapped a towel around my body it barely covered my butt. I walked down the halls dripping wet as I looked out the window it was raining pretty hard. I jumped when I heard thunder.

'Kisame.'

I thought. I jumped again at the sound of someone pounding on the door. I walked down stairs still in only a towel. I looked through the peephole, and I gasped. I unlocked the door as quick as I could swinging it open reviling.

"Kisame."

I said barely above a whispered. He stared at me with longing eyes. The rain poured buckets on him soaking him to the bone. His normally spiky hair flattened around his face. I wanted to pull him into me, to kiss him, and never let go. Like he read my mind he stepped closer to me at the same time I did. His hands cupped my face tilting it up kissing my lips. He was hungry for my lips as I was for his. His hands moved to my waist, and mine went to cup his face. We kissed on the porch the rain soaking us more then what we already were. As he pushed us inside closing the door behind him I pushed him against the wall our tongues tangling with each other. He leaned against the wall one of his legs between mine. I wanted him now, I didn't want to wait till collage, and I wanted us to never fight like that again.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."  
We both said breaking the kiss for a sec before attacking each other's lips again. His hands explored my body like he hasn't touched it for along time.

"I want more."  
I told him attacking his neck next. He nodded.

"As much as you want."  
He mumbled. He removed the towel. I pushed my naked body against his still clothed body.

"My room."  
I said through our steamy kiss. He picked me up rapping my legs around his waist he carried me up the stairs never breaking our kiss. He pushed me up against the door as his lips left mine to kiss my bare chest. I moaned as he found my weak spot. His touch was so gentle, so loving, and so right.

"I love you."

He said against my chest.

"I love you to."

He took me off the wall. Opening the door he carried me inside. He laid me on the bed. He stared down at me taking in my naked stat before taking off his own shirt. I stared at his bare chest. I crawled over to him standing on my knees I kissed him. My hands ran down to his pants undoing the button, and zipper. Once we got them off I laid back as he climbed over me. I moaned as flesh met with flesh as our chest connected. His shark like teeth grazed over my neck as he went from one spot to the next.

"Are you ready?"

He asked coming back up to my face.

"Yes."  
I replied leaning up to kiss his lips again. He kissed back his hands rapping my legs around his waist again. I felt his member poking my entrance.

"It's going to hurt at first."

He told me. I nodded. He rammed himself into me making me hiss in pain. I my nails dug into his shoulder as I tried not to scream. He stopped letting me get use to him.

"Go a head."

I whispered. He came out half way before shoving into me again. After a few more shoves it was becoming pleasurable. I moaned as he went a bit faster.

"Sasuki."

He moaned. I pulled his head down to my lips kissing him.

"Faster, harder."  
I said through a moan. He continued to ram into me harder, and then faster making me moan loudly. The thunder, and lighting forgotten no matter how many times they make booming noises, or flash across the sky we were to rap into each other to care. I felt like I was going to explode on the inside from how good Kisame was making me feel.

"Babe I'm about ready are you?"

He asked looking me in the eyes. I nodded tightening my legs around his waist. One of his arms were around my waist, and the other one was holding my head against the crook of his neck as he picked me off the bed. We moan as we both released at the same time. I felt his seeds swim through my body. Kisame dropped me on the bed, and collapse on top of me. His head resting in my chest as we panted. I didn't know if this was water from the rain, or our sweat not that it mattered though. I cradled his head in my arms holding him close to me. After we caught our breaths he picked himself off of me hovering above me as he stared down at me.

"I'm sorry."

I said again. He kissed my lips sweetly.

"It's ok now."

He said. I shook my head.

"No it's not. I never should've said what I said. I love you more then anything in the world Kisame, and I never want to lose you again."

I placed my hands on his cheeks brushing his hair out of his face. He smiled at me.

"You never did."  
He said kissing me again.

"I love you."

I said again. He laid next to me pulling me onto his chest.

"I love you. Now rest."

He said. I nodded as my eyes began to close.

Awe! I like how this one came out better then the rest if you ask me. ^o^


	6. Thanks Babe

I woke up the next morning completely sore down there.

"Oww."

I groaned as I got up.

"You Kay babe?"  
Kisame asked waking up as well. I nodded.

"Yeah just sore."

I said leaning down to kiss him.

"What now?"  
He asked. He propped himself onto his elbows staring at me.

"About?"

"Well you said no sex till collage, or marriage so…"

I sighed.

"I don't care anymore. In fact I don't even remember why I wanted to wait so long."  
I said. He chucked. His right hand caressed my cheek I notice dry blood on it.

"Your silly."  
He said. I grabbed his hand checking it I was right it was cut, and there was glass in it.

"You're bleeding! What happened?"  
I got out of bed grabbing the first aid kit I kept in my room for when Naruto comes over.

"Nothing."

He said with a shrugged. I glared at him.

"That is not nothing."

I said pointing to his hand as I took out some teasers, and band-aids.

"I kinda crushed a bottle in my hand. Heh. Opps."  
He said chuckling. I took out the broken glass putting them in a jar.

"Why would you do that?"

I asked. He tilted my head up.

"Because I hate what had happened with us."  
I kissed his hand before bandaging it.

"Let's never fight again."  
I whispered.

"Never."  
He whispered back. I noticed that there was dry blood on his arm, and chest.

"You have dry blood all over you."  
I said. He chuckled again.

"So do you."  
He said. I got up to look in the mirror he was right. I had dry blood handprints all over my body. Kisame walked up behind me rapping his arms around waist.

"You look hot naked."  
He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered.

"We have to get cleaned up."  
I said turning to him. He nodded before pulling me to the bathroom. He turned on the water filling the tub.

"We should save water for the fish."  
He said grinning his sharky grin at me. He got in first, and then me. I sat down my back facing him. I cupped my hands filling it with water, and dropping it on my head. Kisame hands rubbed my back getting all of the blood off. I turned so I was facing him. He grinned.

"Kiss me."

I said. He nodded. Leaning down he kissed me first light, and then hard. He laid back pulling me on top of him. I straddled his waist kissing him harder.

"Round two?"

He asked waggling his brow at me.

"What are you doing?"  
Itachi's voice boomed. I turned to him. He stood in the doorway with murder in his eyes as he glared at Kisame.

"Hey Tach."  
Kisame said waving at him like nothing was wrong.

"Kisame!"

I scolded. I covered my chest blushing like mad.

"Well?"  
Itachi demanded.

"I'm a big girl."

I muttered.

"Dress now."  
Itachi ordered before he slammed the door.

"He's pissed."

Kisame said. We finished washing off, and snuck in a few kissed here, and there. When we came out Itachi, and Sai were sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Crap."  
I muttered.

"Sit."  
Sai said pointing to the chairs. After a nice long two hours lecture about sex it was finally over.

"I have something to ask you."

Kisame said pulling me outside.

"What's up?"

I asked. He blushed.

"Well… will you marry me?"  
I just stared in shock.

"What?"

I asked.

"Thanks babe that really helps. I said will you marry me?"

He asked again. I smiled at him.

"Of course."

I said kissing him.

"I have the ring at home. I was gonna ask you when you were having the party, but things change right?"

I nodded happy tears falling freely down my cheek.

"Yeah."

"So how long? I have to find a tux if it's next week."

He joked. I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Before collage starts."

I said. He nodded.

{Three months later}

"Your beautiful Sasuki."  
Naruto said hugging me tight. I was done getting ready the wedding only minutes away now.

"Thanks dobe."

I said. He pouted.

"Stop calling me that!"

"When Gaara's on top."  
I joked.

"Hey!"  
Gaara shouted. I sweat drop.

"Sorry."

I said. I didn't really have any close girl friends so we have Kisame's friends as well. My maid of honored was Konan, and my bridesmaids were Temari Gaara's older sister, Tenten, and Deidara. Kisame's best man was Itachi of course, and the groom's men were Sai, Naruto, and Sasori.

"Yo Blondie is she ready?"

Kisame asked behind the doors.

"Yeah she's ready."

Naruto said.

"I'll let everyone know."  
I sighed. Today was my wedding day, and all though my parents didn't care for me much I still wished they were here.

"Ready?"  
Gaara asked. Him, and Pein were walking me down the ale. Don't ask me how that happened it just did. The music started Pein was on my right, and Gaara was on my left. As I walked down I saw all of my friends, and Kisame's including Hidan. I really had to work to not glare at him.

'Who let him in?'

I thought. I felt Kisame's hand on mine as Gaara gave it to him. The ceremony went great, and it was now time for the bouquet toss, and the gartered toss. Konan caught the flowers blushing, and glancing at Pein. Pein just shook his head.

"Come Sasuki show some leg!"  
Hidan shouted. I blushed as Kisame went up my dress. I felt him start to kiss my inner thighs.

"Kisame!"

I shouted. He came back out with the blasted thing tossing it over his shoulder. Gaara caught it. I giggled as he to glanced at Naruto who shook his head like Pein.

"Honeymoon?"  
Kisame whispered.

"No cake."

I said getting up. When we got to the hotel room he dropped the bags searching through them for something.

"What are you looking for?"

I asked.

"You know what."  
He said. After he searched through the big bag he went to my littler bag.

"Found it."

He said pulling out a pregnancy test. I sighed.

"Now?"  
I asked.

"Yeah we should know."  
He said. The past month I been feeling ill in the morning, and we don't have to be Shikamaru to know what it is. I gulped before taking it.

"What if I'm not?"  
He shrugged.

"Then we can have a real honeymoon."  
He said kissing my forehead. A part of me wanted it to be pregnant, and the other part didn't want to. Ten minutes later I shakily grabbed the test.

"Pink means yes, and blue means no."  
Kisame said reading the box.

"Pink."  
I whispered. I broke out in a smile all thoughts of not wanting to be pregnant gone.

"We're gonna be parents?"  
Kisame asked making sure. I turned to him.

"Yes!"  
I said jumping into his arms. He spun me around. The rest of our trip we just looked around for bigger apartments close to the school.


	7. Three! AHH!

{Eight months later}

I woke up feeling kinda weird, and the bed wet.

"Babe?"  
Kisame said opening an eye. I gasped.

"The babies are coming."

I whispered. That's right I said babies. We are going to be parents of three. When we told our friends they all just said 'AHH!' to us.

"What!"

Kisame shouted jumping out of bed.

"Ow! Yep defiantly coming."  
I muttered as I tried to sit up. I was huge so it made it hard get up, and walk.

"I'll get the bag… no! I'll call the doctor… no!"

I giggled at my panicking husband we really should've listened to Itachi, and made a list or something to keep from panicking. Oh well we'll try next time.

"Kisame I'll be in the car grab the bag when you're done."

I told him. He chuckled at my waddling self.

"Let me help babe."

He said putting the bag over his shoulder. He took my hand helping me down the stairs.

"Why the hell did we pick one with stairs?"

I asked. He shrugged.

"OWW!"  
I screamed. Kisame froze.

"Are you ok?"

He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… I think all of them kicked that time."

I said. When I was in the car Kisame got in searching everywhere I knew he forgot his keys.

"Uh…"

"Here."  
I said handing them to him I had grabbed them on the way out knowing he forgot. He chuckled embarrassed.

"Sorry."

He said.

"Can we go?"

I asked feeling another pain coming. On the way I called Itachi.

"**Yes?"**

Itachi asked tiredly.

"The babies are coming, and OWW!"  
I screamed. I heard a thud on the other end knowing that Itachi had fallen out of bed.

"**Be there right now. Sai wake up…!"**

I heard him scream before hanging up.

"Naruto?"  
Kisame asked. I sighed Naruto been bugging about calling him when the babies were coming but I didn't want to wake him Gaara gets grumpy if he's waken. Sighing again I dialed his number.

"**Hel...lo?"**

Naruto answered yawning.

"I'm in labor."  
I simply said. On the other end there was a thud, and groaning.

"**Naruto!"  
**Gaara said pissed.

"**Sasuki's in labor! I'm going, you?"**

Naruto asked. There was a long pause.

"**See you tomorrow."**

Gaara said.

"**Rude! See you soon."**

Naruto said before hanging up.

"Anyone else. Ow!"

I asked.

"Hidan?"

Kisame joked. I playfully glared at him for even bringing up his name. We got to the hospital the pains coming sooner.

"Ow!"

I shouted in pain again. Kisame helped me onto a wheelchair.

"Sasuki!"

Sai shouted. He ran up to me pushing Kisame out of the way.

'I hate Shika for making Sai like this.'

I thought. After mom, and dad died Sai came out saying that he was gay, and that he been dating Shika aka Shikamaru for two years now. So now he's been letting his gayness come out.

"Sai I'm… OW!"

"Where is the nurse?"

Itachi asked walking up to the front desk. After another ten minutes of waiting, Kisame cussing the nurse out, and then me cussing him out for cussing the nurse out I was finally in a room.

"Breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breath out. Breathe…"

"Babe do me a… ow. Favor?"

I asked. He nodded.

"Shut… THE HELL UP!"  
I screamed. He jumped back a little.

"Sorry babe it's just…"

"I know it's our first child."

I said giving him a smile. He smiled back leaning into me to kiss me.

"Ok let's see this baby."  
The doctor said walking in. Kisame hissed at the interruption.

"Yes please!"

I insisted. The contractions were now every minute.

{Kisame's POV}

"GOD DAME YOU KISAME!"  
Sasuki cursed at me. I patted her head.

"Calm down baby…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

She snarled at me. I sweat-drop. She's always been calm, and collected but right now she's like a screaming banshee.

"Kisame I am going to kill you when I get better!"

She shouted.

"Sorry?"

"You better be! Oh god it had Sai's big head!"  
She shouted. I chuckled a little.

"Ok here comes the first one. Ready? Now push.

"OH GOD!"  
She screamed in my ear. I winced.

"It'll be alright…"  
I stared.

"How bout you give birth next time!"

I shrank back a little scared at her out burst.

'That's it no more kids.'

I thought as she crushed my hand.

"And… it's a girl!"

The doc announced handing her to the nurse. She was beautiful. She had Sasuki's skin tone, my hair color, and my eyes.

"Here comes the next one!"  
One of the nurses's said. After a good twenty minutes of screams, pain, and crying, and that's only me the second baby was born.

"It's a boy! Aren't yo…?"

"Get the next out of me damn it!"

Sasuki shouted to the doc. He handed our son to the nurse going back to deliver the last one.

"Ok Sasuki's just give us one last big push."

The doc told her. By now my hand black from lost of blood.

'Please god let me be able to feel it in the morning.'

I preyed. Sasuki gave one last push getting our last baby out.

"It's a girl!"  
I smiled down at my half a sleep wife.

"You did well."

I whispered kissing her cheek.

"You did go in the help to make them."  
She said in a horse voice. I chuckled.

"Yeah well all I did was…"

"Kisame!"  
She scolded.

"Would you like to see them?"  
The nurse asked.

"Yes."

I said. She handed me our oldest girl.

"She's beautiful!"  
Sasuke gasped.

"Yeah."

"Here's your son, and youngest daughter."  
The nurse handed our son to Sasuki, and our other baby girl to me.

"What are they're names?"  
The doc asked. I looked to Sasuki.

"Our oldest daughter is named Kairi, our son is name Sasuke, and our youngest is name Naruko."

I rolled my eyes.

"Admit it."  
I said.

"What?"  
She asked confused.

"You want to date Naruto."  
I joked but she took it seriously.

"No! N-N-Naruto is my best friend, and I didn't think you care, and…"  
I chuckled.

"Babe I know. I know."  
I said kissing her kips. She relaxed.

"Can my brothers come in?"  
She asked the nurse.

"We're gonna take you to different room first then they can come in."  
I sighed.

"Babe I gonna take the girls to go meet their uncles, and bring them to your room."

I told her.

"Ok."

I walked out of the room seeing my brother in laws waiting, or pacing close by.

"Hey."  
I said with my to guppies in hands.

"Are those…?"  
Sai said.

"Yeah your nieces."  
I replied handing Kairi to Sai, and Naruko to Itachi.

"Where's Sasuki, and the third?"

Naruto asked looking at the girls.

"Going to a new room. Come one."  
I said leading them there.

{Sasuki's POV}

I looked down at my son. He had Kisame's skin tone, my eyes, and Kisame's hair.

"I love you."

I said to. I stuck my finger out to tickle him when he grabbed it in his little hand.

"Hey babe brought the gang."  
Kisame said walking in.

"So this is your boy?"  
Naruto asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Un-huh. This is Sasuke."  
I said handing him to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke I'm Naruto, and I'm gonna be a better uncle then you other ones."

"I think those are fighting words."

Sai said.

"Indeed."  
Itachi agreed.

"Oh no."  
I groaned knowing where this was going.

"No, or I will get uncles for them."

I threatened.

"Yeah right."  
Sai said scoffing.

"I thing Kiba, Shino, and Sasori would make fine uncles."  
I said looking at Kisame.

"Calm down sister we won't do nothing you don't want us to do."  
Itachi said with a grin.

'I never liked that grin.'

I thought. Kisame took my hand in the unharmed one.

"Tire?"  
He asked. I nodded a little.

"You ok?"  
I asked taking his other hand. It was kinda black now so I was concern.

"Don't worry the doc said it will be better in a couple of days, week's tops."  
He said. I kissed it.

"Ok."

"I love you Kisame."  
I said.

"I love you to."

He kissed me before telling the guys it was time to go.

'I think we're gonna be fine.'

I thought before falling a sleep.


End file.
